


Clean Start

by inksheddings



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-03
Updated: 2008-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laundry day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Start

It's a bit early to be out on a Sunday, and Ritsuka thinks about all the things he could be doing today other than walking three blocks to the laundromat. There's a movie playing he'd like to see, and he has a gift certificate Yayoi and Yuiko gave him for his birthday he hasn't used yet. So many possibilities, but he's got a sack of dirty clothes slung over his shoulder instead.

Not that he minds, not really. Soubi would be helping him, but he's not feeling well. Even if there wasn't laundry to take care of, Ritsuka still wouldn't have gone to the movies or the stores. He would have stayed with Soubi and made sure he drank enough fluids, ate a little something, and rested in bed. As a matter of fact, Ritsuka's glad that the laundromat's dryers suck big time and he'll have to haul the wet – and heavy – laundry home again to hang out to dry. Less time away, less time for Soubi to get himself into trouble and piss Ritsuka off.

He walks a little faster.

The laundromat is empty, which isn't surprising. Last night was New Year's Eve, and most people are still recovering from the festivities. He and Soubi had been asleep long before midnight, despite Soubi's insistence that they stay awake so they could share their first New Year's kiss as _roommates_.

Ritsuka can smell Soubi's cologne as he pulls one of his button-down shirts out of the sack. He bites his lip as warmth spreads through his body at the memory of how obscene the man could make such an innocent word like "roommates" sound.

Roommates.

Ritsuka stops short of putting the shirt in the washer as it finally sinks in. Sure, he'd moved his things in just before his birthday, but then there _had_ been his birthday, and Christmas, and Soubi practically passing out when the fever first hit him and....

Ritsuka stuffs the shirt back into the sack and heads out the door of the laundromat. The clothes can wait, but Ritsuka can't. He's going home.

 **END**   



End file.
